Scorpion
Scorpion is a popular recurring character from the Mortal Kombat media franchise. He previously fought Ryu in the 38th episode of Death Battle, Ryu VS Scorpion, he also fought Ghost Rider in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Scorpion VS Akuma (Completed) * Scorpion vs Alucard (Completed) * Batman vs Scorpion * Blaziken vs Scorpion * Blaze the Cat vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Boba Fett * Scorpion vs Charizard (Completed) * Cinder VS Scorpion (Completed) * Scorpion vs Cinder Fall (Completed) * Scorpion VS Dante * Scorpion VS Dante Alighieri * Darth Vader Vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Deadpool (Completed) * Scorpion vs Deathstroke (Abandoned) * Scorpion VS Dhalsim (Completed) * Scorpion vs Dry Bowser (Completed) * Scorpion vs Esdeath * Espio vs Scorpion (Completed) * Scorpion vs Freddy Krueger * Fulgore VS Scorpion * Gaara VS Scorpion * Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion (Completed) * Giratina vs. Scorpion (Completed) * Greninja VS Scorpion (Completed) * Guts VS Scorpion * Scorpion vs Heatblast (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs. Hellboy (Abandoned) * Scorpion VS Jago * Scorpion vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Jin vs Scorpion * Kazuya VS Scorpion * Scorpion vs Ken Masters * Scorpion vs. Kratos * Mai Shiranui vs Scorpion * Mario vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * Scorpion VS Meta Knight * Scorpion vs. Morrigan Aensland * Natsu Dragneel vs. Scorpion * Scorpion vs Nightmare * Scorpion vs. Portgas D. Ace * Scorpion vs Ragna (Abandoned) * Raiden vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Rin Okumura * Scorpion vs. Ryu (Fanon version) * Scorpion vs. Sans '(Completed) * Scorpion (Marvel) vs Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Spider-Man VS Scorpion * 'Scorpion vs. Spawn (Completed) * Scorpion VS Spinal * Terminator vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Tyrian * Scorpion VS Velvet Crowe * White Ranger vs. Scorpion * Scorpion VS Wolverine (Completed) * Scorpion vs. Phineas Flynn * Scorpion vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Roadhog ''' (Completed) Battles Royale * Fighting Game Mascot Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Ghostrider vs. Scorpion vs. Spawn (Abandoned) With Sub-Zero * Roadhog and Junkrat VS Scorpion and Sub-Zero (Abandoned) * Scorpion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken With the Mortal Kombat-verse * Akuma VS Mortal Kombat '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 10 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Juri Han (Street Fighter) * Max Rocktansty * Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Tsubaki Yayoi (BlazBlue) History Raised under the guidance of the Shirai Ryu Ninja clan, Hanzo Hasashi became a great ninja assassin in order to provide for his beloved Kana and their child Jubei. In time, Hanzo's skills in battle earned him the alias of "Sasori." But Hanzo's fate was sealed when he hired by Quan Chi to steal the sacred Map of Elements, killed by Bi-Han of the Lin Kuei. But Hanzo is brought back from the depths of the Netherrealm by Quan Chi, who expressed an interest in the man being unaffected by Netherrealm's hellfire. Hanzo is then imbued with hellfire while being told that his Quan Chi proceeds to imbue Hanzo with hellfire while stating that his family have been murdered during their clan's slaughter by the Lin Kuei. Taking on name of Scorpion, participates in Mortal Kombat as retainer of Quan Chi to seek out his killer and overseer of the massacre: The Lin Kuei assassin he only knew as Sub-Zero. Scorpion remained loyal to Quan Chi until learning that it was the necromancer himself behind the events of his death and personally murdered his wife and child. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Hanzo Hasashi *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Physical age: 32 *General of the Shirai Ryu clan *Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah *Strongly prefers foes to come to him *Creator Ed Boon's favourite character Moveset *Kunai Spear **Closest real-life equivalent was called the rope dart **Also previously depicted as a mace or a serpent creature **Has also been used by Reptile, Smoke, and Noob Saibot *Hellfire Punch *Fire Breath *Leg Takedown *Flaming Backflip Kick *Scorpion Sting Wraith Abilities *Teleportation **Commonly used to surprise attack enemies from behind *Neatherrealm Portals **Quick access to the underworld and back anytime *Control over hellfire **Explosive fireballs **Summoning flames under his opponent **Surrounds himself in harmful flames **Can even breathe out fire *Cannot die from physical attacks Fatalities *Spine Rip **Removes victim's head with bare hands **Presumely learned it from Sub-Zero *Toasty! **Scorpion's fire breath incinerates the target in seconds *Hand from Hell **A flaming skeletal hand pulls the enemy to hell *Spear Slice **Cuts victims in half and beheads them *Animalities **Becomes a scorpion and tears them in half ... Or becomes an adorable penguin Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real name: Hanzo Hasashi *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Physical age: 32 *General of the Shirai Ryu clan *Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah *Strongly prefers foes to come to him *Creator Ed Boon's favourite character *Became Takeda Takahashi's master *Learned to speak English perfectly as a Japanese man Powers and Abilities * Super Strength and Speed * Master Martial Artist * Hell Fire Magic manipulation and Control * Teleportation * Skilled Swordsman * Capable of Summoning a fire clone to assist him * Immortal * Can Summoning * Can open portals * Fire Immunity * Can turn/change into between his human or spirit forms at anytime (MKX Comics) * Strength increases if remain in the Netherrealm Strength and Durability Speed Intelligence and Experience Weapons *Kunai *Axe *Ninja Swords Wraith Abilities *Fire Magic **Use Hell-fire related magic (given by sorceror Quan Chi) **His fire temperature can match Sub-Zero's cold opposite effects *Summoning demons Fatalities *Annihilation **Teleports opponent to hell and summons his dead clan to defeat his opponent *Spear Shot **Fires spear into opponent's head, then pulls the spear out, obliterating it *Hellish Dismemberment **Tears off an arm and leg with his spear, then breaks their neck *Lava Pool **Pulls opponent into hell, then returns them as a skeleton *Split Decision **Slices the opponent's head and torso, kicks them, and cuts their head in two *Nether Gates **Stabs opponent with spear, wraps it around neck, kicks them into portal, and they return as a skeleton *Stop Ahead ** Throws fireball through opponent's chest, revealing the heart still beating, then as opponent falls forward, Scorpion slices off their face with his sword, exposing the brain *Who's Next? ** Summons stone pillar behind him, then throws kunai spear at opponent's head, yanks the head off towards him, then throws his sword in the same direction, pinning the head on the wall. Feats * Alternative timeline * Current timeline **Defeated Kung Lao, Nightwolf, *''Cyrax, *Sektor, (''In their human forms) and Bi-Han/Noob Saibot **Re-established the Shirai Ryu after being relieved from his revenant form. **Trained Takeda Takahashi (10 years) **Survived Raiden's lightning bolt attack (Alongside Takeda) **Avoided Raiden's lightning up close with his teleportation and fought him and nearly overwhelmed him to a standstill (Was angered when Takeda was harmed) {1} **Killed his own evil spirit clone with his Fatality'' (Stop Ahead)'' (MKX Comics) **Avoided Frost's ambush attack, knocked her out in combat and beat Sub-Zero (5 years earlier) **Defeated Sonya, Kenshi and Johnny. **Survived D'Vorah's sting attack. **Killed Quan Chi. Non-Canon Feats * Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe ** Beat The Joker, Wonder Woman, ''Superman'''' (Due to magic)'' and Kitana * Injustice: Gods Among Us Ultimate Edition (DLC) ** Defeated Trigon in the Netherrealm and takes control of his army (Ladder Ending) Faults *Was killed in the original alternative timeline by Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) *Defeated by Shujinko, Taven, Liu Kang, and Raiden (Even in the Netherrealm) *VS Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) win-loss record 1-2 (1 loss in Armageddon or alternative timeline) *Overpowered by Drahmin and Moloch together *He must be in the Netherrealm to gain more power *Hot-heated *His obsession with vengeance causes him to ignore reason and act irrationally without thinking of the consequences of his actions *Was possessed and used by Quan Chi Gallery Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.png|Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version.png|Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.png|Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Scorpion_Kold_War.png|thumb| Scorpion (IGAU).png|Scorpion as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us ScorpionSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Scorpion (MKVDCU).jpg|Scorpion in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Mortal-Kombat-Dc-HD-Wallpaper-1024x640.jpg|Scorpion vs Batman Game-Mortal-Kombat-2560x1440-Wallpaper.jpg|Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Ermac Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics.png|Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie.png|Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie Mortal Kombat - Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion.png|Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon.png|Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon Mortal Kombat - Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art.png|Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art GET OVER HERE.jpeg|If you see this on your page, may God have mercy on your soul. hsu-hao-killed.jpg|Scorpion kills Hsu Hao MKX_10_300-009_HD.0.jpg|After being killed by Sub Zero (Bi-Han) Trivia * Scorpion fought White Ranger in an episode of Super Power Beat Down (link). * In his spare moments, Scorpion is known to host his own cooking show, his first episode was making grilled cheese (link). * Scorpion was featured back on Screwattack: The Armory due to the fact they where talking about his throwing spear. Poll If Scorpion returned to Death Battle, who would you want him to face? Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Batman (DC Comics) Cinder (Killer Instinct) Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Asura (Asura's Wrath) Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Akuma (Street Fighter) Jago (Killer Instinct) Shadow Jago (Killer Instinct) Spawn (Image Comics) Jin Kazama (Tekken) Mario (Super Mario Bros.) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Completed Profile Category:Curse Bearers Category:Demon Category:Dual Wielders Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Possessed combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Skeleton Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Undead Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Zombies